


The Edge of the Blade

by monimala



Category: Warrior (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Gap Filler, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: A filler fic for the season two finale. After Ah Toy and Ah Sahm miss their chance yet again.They're always too lonely or too broken.
Relationships: Ah Toy/Ah Sahm, Ah Toy/Nellie Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Edge of the Blade

Ah Sahm slips away from her without another word, the door to her rooms clicking shut behind him. In more ways than one. Their timing is never right. They’re always too lonely or too broken. Too angry or too afraid. She wants to call him back to her, already misses his body curled next to her even as Nellie replaces him in her bed, but it’s too late. It’s always too late.

Ah Toy takes the comfort the white woman offers. Her beautiful lover, this noble savior of girls from the brothels. Maybe Nellie thinks she’s saving _her_ , too. Maybe Ah Toy thinks that as well. Because even if she had the strength to rise and go after Ah Sahm, she wouldn’t. The only place they can go forward together is one where he refuses to—or is not ready to—go. And she can’t go backward. Living for men. Doing for men. Waiting for men. So she lets Nellie fuss over her and promise her star-filled nights at the farm.

The fantasy is a hopeful one. It makes Ah Toy believe, for a few moments, that there is something for her after Chinatown. That she won’t die here in this place where she almost did. It’s a nice dream. A safe one. Precious to someone who’s only known safety in handfuls. To the little girl she hasn’t been for decades and will never be again. Nellie’s soft fingers and her own medicinal herbs take her away to those fields, to the soft earth of the vineyard. Where things grow instead of withering. If she whispers Ah Sahm’s name into the dirt, sweet Nellie is none the wiser.

Ah Toy awakens hours later. Still in her quarters in the pleasure house. Alone. The bed silks rumpled but still warm from paramours both real and imagined. And she remembers who she is, who she will always be. The wife. The widow. The whore. The madam. The vengeful warrior beneath that few people ever see. A warrior in pieces now, but not for long. She will heal. There is too much to do here in San Francisco still. Chinatown is in chaos. She will fight. There are people who need her, people to protect. Heroic fools and stubborn ones. She will love…and she will lose. 

Because the timing is never right.

But she has to be.

Ah Toy always has to be.

-end-


End file.
